xyagfandomcom-20200213-history
XYAG ARG
The XYAG ARG is in current hiatus after finishing it's first chapter. Everything will be added as time goes on, please be patient. Please do not add/edit anything in here unless you are one of the members of the arg. This has been written + edited by: Megumi and Felix. PLEASE BE WARNED EVERYTHING PAST CHAPTER TWO CONTAINS C*NNIBALISM, K*DNAPPING, AND MENTIONS OF ST*BBING. THERE IS ALSO A OBSESSIVE THEME RUNNING FROM SHU ITSUKI STARTING CHAPTER TWO BECOMING MORE OBVIOUS, SO IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH Y*NDERE SUGGEST IT IS SUGGESTED YOU STAY AWAY TOO AND POSSIBLY MUTE EACH MEMBER OF THE ARG. Characters @pewdiepie ; Playing Felix Kjellberg. @Torihimemiya ; Playing Tori Himemiya. @megumi ; Playing Mika Kagehira. @itsukishu ; playing Itsuki Shu. Chapter One The XYAG ARG started with Tori's incredibly ominous toots, most being quotes from Tori Himemiya from Enstars, but they got more disturbing as time went on, until other users started questioning Tori's intentions on the site. Things went on quite normally for a short while. Felix spam-tooted about her love for Tori constantly, and ended up getting married to him. Felix's relationship with the now shut-down Tori bot is unknown, and whether she is single and ready to mingle is probably something you should ask her yourself, you bottom. Then, one day, Tori threatened Sheldon Cooper with murder, and went forward with the seemingly playful threat. He broke into the latters house, tooting "It feels so good, wearing Sheldons skin!" afterwards. Sheldon miraculously survived. After a while of peace and Felix and Tori being close Husbands, the community continued to threaten Tori, worried that another member of their small community would be skinned as well. This is when Mika arrived, promising to help by threatening Tori with a baseball bat, even showing a clear image of him with it. Soon after, Tori noticed the threat, and began sending repeated images of himself, setting Mika into a hypnotized state where he remains to this day. This hypnotic state has resulted in Tori taking complete control over him. Thus resulted in Mika trying to kill Shu not too long afterwords. After the failed kill, Shu publicly confessed his feelings towards Mika, and continuously pleaded for Mika to come back to him, and that he could be safe. Due to how harsh the hypnosis was, that wasn't the case. Mika reverted to Felix and begged him to take care of Tori, as Shu publicly threatened him and Mika worried for his safety. Although Mika confessed to liking Shu during the conversation, he also mentioned wanting to do anything to reassure Tori's safety, which gave felix the right to kill Shu if necessary, but he promised Mika to let him have his last words with him and warn him before so. This uprising seemed to stress Tori out immensely, as he made a post blaming himself for the overwhelming actions of the three. In the end of chapter one, Tori ultimately decided to turn off and left the three to themselves. This resulted in Felix left to mourn, Shu thankful he had Mika by his side, and Mika left helpless and unknowing what to do due to still being in the destructive hypnotic state he was put in. An unimportant factor to this that added to the worry for Mika's safety is that he anonymously posted a two lists just labeled 'list' and 'other list,' with random names labeled inside them. This has been revealed to be Mika's hitlist and Mika's protect list, meaning that he had already planned to continue killing even if he failed to kill Shu for Tori before Shu confessed his feelings for him. Chapter Two In the beginning of chapter two, Felix and Shu are automatically in a quarrel, mostly about who's fault it truly was that Tori had left, Felix blaming Shu whilst Shu bickered back at him about how it wasn't his fault. Mika was practically in the background, constantly asking them to stop until Felix put him in a position to choose between the two. Mika begins to panic and in the end happens to shut the two out, going to the sewing room as the two continued to argue until Felix stopped upon noticing he wasn't joking when he was threatening him. Later on that day, Felix confronted Mika in the sewing room even though his location was unknown, and mentioned that Shu was dangerous, and that they needed to escape. Mika continued to question him as he earlier had accused him of not being his friend, or trying to help him at all for the matter. In the end, Felix accuses of hearing Tori although he hadn't currently been online or redeemed for the matter, resulting in Mika panicking once more and leaving. Afterwords, Mika texts and confronts Shu behind the school, hiding a small pocket knife in his left pocket.